A WhirlWind of Emotions
by JJ-Jefferu
Summary: A story of 4 not so strange strangers who love interests are very unique ranging from two Akatsuki members, a leaf nin, and a missing nin from the leaf village. Follow the tail of these 4 as their lives unfold.
1. Profile

UPLOADING DATA ON:

Name: Kira Tsukino Age:17 Village: Hidden within Dreams Status: Missing Dreams/ Iwa Ninja;; Jounin level

Name: Sora Tsukino Age: 18 Village: Hidden within Dreams Status: Missing Dreams/Suna Ninja;; Chunin level or higher

Name: Ichirou Yamada Age: 16 Village: Hidden in the Mist Status: Missing Mist Ninja;; ANBU

Name: Ryvve Kraven Age: 15 Village: Hidden Leaf Status: Hidden Leaf Chunnin

**Description**:

Kira- Mid back length blue hair usually kept in pigtails. Normally wears lose tight fitting clothes. Has Crystal clear blue eyes. Has a tattoo of her clans symbol on her right shoulder then the sigh of the noble branch branded on her left wrist.

Sora- Shoulder length blue hair usually kept out of her face. Normally wears form fitting clothes. Has Jade green eyes. Has a tattoo of her clans symbol on her left shoulder then the sign of the noble branch branded on her right wrist.

Ichirou-Spikey brown hair with blood red highlights. Normally wears baggy lose fitting clothes. Has Dark brown eyes. Has no tattoos, but a branding of his clans element of his lower back.

Ryvve- Shoulder length black hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Normally wears tight shirts with baggy pants. Has Emerald green eyes. Has no tattos, but a brith mark in the form of a K almost.

**Additonal info**

Kira- Is a 17 Year old female Ninja and a Noble of the Tsukino Clan. She is the younger sister to Sora Tsukino. At the age of 6 Sora nad Kira were seprated due to their parents seprating. Kira went to the Iwa village. Two years after that she became a powerful shinobi and she went back to her home village and became a shinobi there as well then she betrayed her home village. At 13 she was a Jouin in Iwa and she met Deidara at that age. They both hated the village. So together they betrayed Iwagakure and joined the Akatsuki.Other than that Kira likes to draw and listen to music. Not much more is present...

Sora- Is a 18 Year old female Ninja and a Noble and Heir for the Tsukino Clan. She is the older sister to Kira Tsukino, at the age of 7 Sora and Kira were separated due to their parents separation. Sora was **forced** to go with their father. They stayed in Hidden Dream village for a few years. Just long enough for Sora to become a ninja then they moved to Suna. Where they stayed for many years. Eventually when Sora went back to Dream on a mission she betrayed them thus becoming a missing nin from there. Then after sometime and reuniting with her sister she became a missing nin from Suna and joined the Akatsuki Other than that loves drawing and listening to music. Not much more is present...

Ichirou- Is a 16 Year old male Ninja and a branch member of the Yamada clan. He is very skilled and _was _fear by the rest of his clan. Ichirou was fed up with the ways of the Yamada clan. So at the age of 14, he left the hidden Mist village and became an informant for the Akatsuki's. Not much more is present...

Ryvve- Is a 15 Year old male Ninja and a memeber of the Kraven clan. He has two older siblings. Twins at that. Mika and Shinju who are 23. Mika is currently dating Kakashi Hatake,while Shinju is dating Gai. Funny enough, Ryvve is crushing on his best friend...who happens to be a guy. Ryvve is on Asuma Sarutobi's team alnog with Shikamaru Nara , Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi. Not much more is present...


	2. Chapter 1

**Mission to easy**

Kira POV

I was lazily laying on the couch in the Main living room of the Akatsuki's current headquarters._' This is such a drag,'_ I think._ 'I haven't had any missions in, starts counting on fingers. 3 weeks, Grrr I'm going to go insane. Being cooped up at headquarters is going to bring my death upon me.' _I think as my partner in crime enters the room. Sora was in her normal fighting clothes. This surprised me, there are only two times she wears her fighting clothes, and that's either on a mission or to train. And as far as I can tell she isn't going training.

**"Nee-chan, what's up," **I say to my older sister in a questioning voice. Sora looks to me, and then sighs.

**"Pein-sama says that me and you are to go to the Hidden Leaf village and bring our "informant" back here to see what he has found out," **Sora says in a grr voice. I laugh inwardly. Soras still the same as when we were kids. I run down the hall to my room. Now filled with a new kind of energy, but also not paying a mind as to where on earth I was going. Wouldn't you know it I crashed right into someone. I landed on top of them.

**"Ouchie," **I mumble then look at the person I ran into. My eyes widen and I blush about 100 shades of red. I ran into Deidara...not just that but he was only in a towel. This is a pretty awkward position if you ask me.

"**Ummm, sorry Dei-kun," **I say and rub the back of my head hoping my cheeks would return to their normal color. But a lass I'm not so lucky. I heard footsteps coming down the hall, my eyes widen if anyone saw us like this then they'd assume things. I try to get off of Deidara, but he wouldn't let me go. He puts his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I blush a million shades of red this time. I hear the footsteps stop just as Deidara finished bringing me closer to him. My cheeks are so red and warm; someone might think I'm sick.

**"Aww, Deidara. Kira. When'd this happen," **a monotone voice says. My eyes widen realizing it was Itachi who was talking. I go to open my mouth to decline these claims against me. Though I wish with my heart that they could be true. But a lass they aren't.

**"Itachi we-," **but a voice interrupts me.

**"KIRA TUSKINO," **The angry voice of Sora keeps me from telling Itachi wrong. I'm roughly pulled out of Deidara's grasp. He pouts.

**"Aww come on Sora. Why can't me and Kira 'bond' you and Pein have no problem bonding," **Deidara says with a smirk clearly written upon his face. My cheeks flush once again as well as Sora's. She just glares at Deidara.

**"What me and Pein do in our free time is our business not yours and the rest of the Akatsuki's, but if you must know me and Kira have a mission so you can 'bond' later," **Sora says as she stomps off with me still in her grasp. She then throws me into my room and demands that I pack for the mission. I sigh as she leaves to finish packing and inform Pein that we are heading out to Ichirou. Who is our informant who is currently in Konoha doing research on the Kyuubi. I sigh as I change into my fighting outfit. Which is a pair of tight jeans, with a slightly baggy form fitting black shirt, with my traditional black sandals, I then strap on my weapons punch onto my right leg, then my scythe onto my back. I glance in the mirror right before exiting the room. I didn't look half bad. Just as I open the door I run into a chest. I sigh. _'Gosh what's up with me running into people today,' _I think and glance up to see whom I ran into. I sigh; once again it's my favorite Artist Deidara. I look at him, he look at me. I tilt my head to the side.

**"Yes Dei-kun," **I say sweetly. Deidara smiles at how sweet and innocent I semi look. If I didn't have all the weapons on me then I would have passed as someone innocent.

**"Just be careful, I don't want you to get hurt," **as those words leave Deidara's mouth my eyes widen. He then pulls me into a hug. At first I'm shocked but the shock quickly leaves as I return his hug.

**"I will," **is all I say then sprint down the hall to Sora. So we can leave.

_\\1 Week Later at the Gates of Konoha/_

We just arrived at the gates of Konoha. I sigh. _'This place is too peaceful. Gosh__,__ they are just asking to be attacked,' _I think sadly. Sora and I approach the gates. The guards look at us. Then notice we are wearing Shinobi headbands and they let us pass.

"**That was too easy," **Sora mumbles. I nod in agreement.

"**I think we should spilt up, we'll be able to find Ichirou easier that way," **I suggest, Sora nods and takes off to the right. I sigh then take off to the left. I slow to a walk after a good 5 minutes. As I'm slowing down to a walk, someone bumps into me. I fall flat on my butt. I glare at the ground to keep from glaring at the person who bumped into. I feel something fly off my back. My eyes widen. _'Shit. Shit. Shit. Not my scythe. Screw this.' _I concentrate on where my scythe is gonna land. I do quick hand signs, in a blink of an eye I'm in the air. Eyes closed. Arms crossed. Scythe in left hand. I land gracefully on my feet as soon as they come in contact with the ground.

**"Woah, that was amazing. Are you a weapons expert," **I hear to my left. I open my eyes and notice a group of 7. 2 Adults, 5 kids. Two females, five males. The adults where wearing Jounin vest. Making me assume they were Jounin's. Though one of the boys looked like a mini-me of one of the Adults. I scan the group, seeing if I can put names to faces. What surprises me is that I can. Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi. As well as the Hyuuga among them is Neji. The two girls and the mini-Gai, no clue who they are but the blonde seems familiar. His Charka is off the charts. Damn. My eyes widen as I figure out his Charka. He's the Kyuubi. I decide to answer the girl.

"**Ehhh. Kind of, I haven't really practiced my weapons in a while though. I'm surprised I didn't hurt myself doing that." **I lie, seeing as I just sparred with Deidara 2 weeks ago. The girls' eyes widen.

**"N-no way that looked too good for you to not have practiced in a while," **The girls states as I rub the back of my head nervously.

"**Oh by the way you look new. I'm TenTen. This is my sensei Gai, and my teammates Neji and Rock Lee. As well as Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto, is the other team," **TenTen as she stated her name was and as she introduced me to the others she pointed. I laugh nervously.

"**Nah, not really new to Konoha, I just haven't been here in a while. I'm Kira, "**I state. Three eyes widen as they hear my name. I half way smile at them.

**"Ehhh, long time no see. Hmm," **I say as I find the ground so much more interesting at the moment. I'm suddenly pulled into someone's arms. My eyes widen._ 'They just better be glade Deidara isn't here,' _I mentally think. As it turns out it was Kakashi hugging me. I sigh. For a second I thought it was Neji. We would've had some issues had it been Neji.

"**So I'm kind of looking for someone," **I say as I look around at other things. I can feel someone's eyes on me. I look up and notice its Neji.

**"Who," **Neji says with nearly no emotions. I laugh.

"**My friend Ichirou; he last told me he was here," **I state. Neji glares. _'Gosh. He must know Ichirou. My god would he give up already,'_ I mentally think as I glare at Neji.

"**What is it Neji?" **I question already knowing the answer. He looks at me as does everyone else.

"**You already know the answer to that Kira,"** "Neji states ignoring the stares of everyone else.

"**Do I really know the answer to that Neji,"** I question with no evidence that I'm lying. He glares. He probably doesn't want anyone to know what he was talking about. He probably didn't talk about his obsession that often**.**

"**Kira you know very well what I am talking about and I would appreciate if I didn't have to make it public," **Neji says now glaring at me.

"**Whatever Hyuuga, I have no clue what you are talking about and frankly I don't care****.**** I'm on a mission and could care less what you or anyone else wants to keep hidden or make public. So unless you tell me now then I will just ignore that statement and if you please I would like to be directed towards Ichirou," **I state calmly and hear a beeping in my pocket. I reach into my left jeans pocket and pull out a tiny communicator; I proceed to place the small device on my ear.

"**Go ahead,"** I say to my sister who is waiting on the other end of the small ear piece.

"**Mission complete, meet me at the Ramen stand in 4 minutes and 59 seconds,"** she replies back.

"**Understood, I'll be right there."** I state the turn off the communication with Sora and switch it to the Akatsuki frequency.

"**Head quarters, is the line secure?"** asks an odd voice for the radio office.

"**Hai, it is. Who is this?"** I question back.

"**Deidara, is the mission complete or are there problems**," Deidara response,

"**Oh unusual for you to do this Dei-kun. But yes the mission is complete we will be returning within a week,"** I responded. There is a moment's pause before he responds.

"**Indeed it is Ki-chan, but I wanted to hear your voice, so I volunteered to take this missions shift. How are you today?"** asks Deidara. I laugh into the microphone.

"**No wonder, so I guess the rumors were true. That would explain your actions last week before I left; but I've been better. I ran into Hyuuga, Hatake, Maito, and a curious looking blonde,"** I say into reply to his question, but also in hopes he will understand both the rumor and who I ran into. There is another pause then a crash and the headset hitting the ground. I sweat drop. Maybe that was a bit much. I hear someone grab the headset.

"**WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NEAR THAT HYUUGA I'M GOING TO SKIN HIM ALIVE AND THEN COOK HIS INSIDES AND SEND THEM TO HIS FAMILY AS PAYBACK. NO ONE STALKS/ HAS AN OBESSION WITH MY GIRL!"** Deidara yells into the headset. Good thing I excepted this and removed the tiny ear piece from my ear. There are now 7 eyes staring intently at me.

"**Calm down Dei-kun. I understand your frustration but you're not making it any easier for me to keep restraint on myself in the matter. We will be home by dinner. Hopefully, not 100 on that,"** I reply.

"**Understand, I will report to leader your information then await your arrival by dinner. Be safe and tell me if that good for nothing Hyuuga tries anything. Ja ne."** Deidara finishes as the connection turns to static.

I sigh as I put my ear piece back into my pocket and turn towards the Ramen stand. I have wasted 3 minutes and 45 seconds talking with Deidara; best get there before Sora throws a fit. I sprint off in the direction of the stand. Not more than 6 seconds later, someone tackles me to the ground and pins me there. I stare up into lavender eyes. I glare and growl. He smirks and starts to lean down towards my face. I smirk and kick him in the family jewels and he goes flying. I stand up and dust of my clothes a glare still on my face.

"**Gai, control your students don't make me have to kill him."** I say as I continue towards the stand. Upon arrival I see both my sister and a close friend. I smile at them as they see me approaching.

"**Took you long enough Ki,"** Ichirou states. I glare. I place my hands on my sister and the guy who's like a brother to me and teleport us home.


End file.
